Giant Spider
/ / / / |next = |equivalent = / / |realeased = Sep 23 |tier = 14 |hide = Hiding Holes }} UPGRADED to Giant Spider! Place webs around the game to catch prey! The Giant Spider is 14 tier and one of the animals released via the update on September 23rd, 2017 which developers called it the "poison update". It is equivalent to the Elephant, Blue Whale, Blackwidow Spider and Mammoth - being the alternative to the Elephant. Technical The Giant Spider: *Upgrades to Dragon, The Kraken, Phoenix, King Crab and T-REX at 1M XP. **Upgrades from Boa Constrictor, Hippo, Killer Whale and Sabertooth Tiger at 500K XP. **Press W to spin webs, making prey get trapped and easy to catch. **Poisonous bite. **Can climb Hills and Trees. **One of the only Animals that is above tier 6 that can go in small hiding hole (Cobra). **It is the only invertebrate that dwells on land except for the Honey Bee (Shrimp, Crab, Squid, Jellyfish, Snail, Octopus, The Kraken, and King Crab are all Ocean animals). Appearance The Giant Spider has eight legs and four eyes (which is more than any other animal) It's giant head (which is proportionally bigger than any other animal) has a spot and two pincers, while it's abdomen bears another spot. Strategy An easy way to obtain EXP easily is to sit in an isle of hills, trees or and pretend to be away from keyboard. Wait for a non-climber (preferably Hippos, Ostriches, Rhinos or Crocs) to try to bite your tail, if they attempt it, web them, go around them and block their escape. When doing this strategy, your victim will almost always be free food, please note that the three animals mentioned above are much faster in mud and water than you which is why this strategy is recommended. Attack Boa Constrictors, they are slower than you which will make them easy. You are slow in water but so are they, if they escape into a hole, try to create webs over it, either the Boa will be forced to go out of the hole, or end up being trapped inside. Just make sure they don't escape into the mud where you are slow. Eagles as the Invasion of Birds are your best bet, they are slow in mud and water like you and are even slower than you on land. If being chased by a Dragon, The Yeti!, or any other predator. Let them get close to you and place a small web in front of them, giving them barely any space to avoid it. Once they are trapped, run away before the web wears off. Another strategy to escape is to hide in a tiny hiding hole, and while they are hovering over you, suddenly pop out and web them. If you are stranded in the ocean, use the ocean hills, as you move quite fast through hills. Watch out for T-Rexs, if they are fast enough, they may quickly grab you and you will be slowed down by bleeding that will prevent you from putting a web in front of them to slow them down. If you manage to escape after bleeding, find a tree or hill to climb since T-Rexs can't climb them and stay away from their jaws. In additon to all this, another ideal strategy for Giant Spiders is to make an enormous buildup of webs. This is very time-consuming, but its efforts are well worth the time. It serves as a sufficient defense from almost ALL Predators and prey all the way up from Fox Tier. If you team up with Eagles, they can carry animals and drop them into your webs, making it very difficult for them to escape. You can make this more effective: try to find a puddle of water and start creating webs on top of it so that you can take over the puddle and drink peacefully. Eagles are your main helper, they will usually throw prey into webs if they detect them, take advantage of this and when they get trapped, start hurting them, keep in mind that when you hurt them the web will be released, try to push the prey into the maximum concentration of webs so that when it is released, it will be consecutively trapped and you can kill it. You can also resort to a mud puddle near a water puddle, at which point the prey will be even slower and when you create webs on top of the mud, the game will detect you as if you were on top of the web and the Debuff in the mud will not affect you, but the falling prey, a complete strategy. In addition to all this, you can make alliance. Apart from the eagles that will bring you prey, try doing mutualism with a Blackwidow Spider, it can climb your webs, providing it safety, since it cannot make webs itself, only traps with them. In return, the Blackwidow, while protected in your webs, will start making a trap, will throw the trap away and when an animal is trapped, it will be attracted towards the Blackwidow Spider and with that, it will also attract it directly to the concentration of webs made by you. Combined with the already mentioned collaboration of eagles and some other Giant Spiders that multiply the production of webs, you will be guaranteed an evolution within the safety of your webs. Gallery GiantSpider.png|The Giant Spider. UnusedGiantSpider.png|Unused Giant Spider. SpiderWeb.png|The Web. Trivia *It has an unused design, seen in momo gamers video. (the image that's in the gallery). *The old name was Tarantula. *It is the only tier 14 animal that climbs hills other than the Blackwidow Spider, the animal with most legs, and it is the smallest tier 14 animal. It also has the most eyes. *Once an animal who is trapped in a web gets damaged, the web will wear off of them. *It and the Blackwidow Spider are the largest animals that can hide in small Hiding Holes. *If any animals below Deer touches your webs, they get poisoned instead of being trapped. *Spider webs disappear after 7 minutes. Category:Animals Category:Land Animals Category:Invertebrates Category:High Tier Animals Category:Mope.io